


A Forgetful Queen and her Thoughtful Joker

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto has been working her ass off as of late. To the point she forgets what day it was. February 14... Valentine's Day.





	A Forgetful Queen and her Thoughtful Joker

Warm.  
  
That was likely the best word Makoto could come up with to describe how she felt. Finding herself far too groggy to think of anything more articulate to highlight the sensations she felt. Letting out a soft moan of delight as she basked in the warmth of her lover's arms. Never expecting her night to end up this way...  
  
...Since she kind of forgot it was Valentine's day...  
  
It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise honestly. Over the last few weeks, Makoto's job had been rough. REAL rough. Due to constant incidents, arrests, cases, so on and so forth Makoto found herself stretched thin. Spending most of those days in her office doing paperwork nonstop. There were even days where that same paperwork would be brought home and worked on late into the evenings. If not for her fiance insistence on her getting some sleep Makoto would likely have been up all night each time.  
  
Even so the sheer amount of work left Makoto a bit disoriented. At times forgetting what day it was or how late into the shift it would get. To the point that fellow officers would have to check up on the woman to see if she had eaten that day or not. Mostly those who checked on her were officers who swore full loyalty to Makoto for one reason or another.  
  
After so much work though, the end of the massive pile was in sight. Having toiled day in and day out with little to no rest, Makoto found herself FINALLY finishing around half an hour before her shift came to a close. The woman audibly letting out a sigh of relief before relaxing against the back of her chair. The end of this madness had finally come.   
  
It was fortunate that none of her coworkers could see into the office else they'd have noticed Makoto go slack against the chair; clearly beyond exhausted by this point. She needed to look strong at all times after all. Doing a quick once over of the papers- making sure there were no errors- Makoto soon stood and transferred them where they needed to go.  
  
During the walk something caught the woman's ear. Various female coworkers whispering to one another about something or other. Makoto figuring it must have simply been more baseless gossip and decided to ignore it. Taking care of what needed to be done before heading back to the office to wrap up the day.  
  
That was until she saw something that made her go stiff in disbelief.  
  
A fellow coworker- a younger woman who had just started recently- was giving a heart-shaped box to a fellow cop. The man looking quite bashful to receive such a gift so suddenly... Until Makoto realized something. Heart shaped box with what was likely chocolate inside... That usually meant...  
  
With a quick pace Makoto rushed back to her office. Once ensuring the door was shut she quickly pulled out her phone to check the date. February 14th. Valentine's day...  
 _  
'...Oh god! I forgot about Valentine's day!'_  Makoto thought to herself in sheer disbelief. How in the hell did she forget about it?! She knew things were hectic but to forget such a day?! And during the first year of her engagement too! _'C-calm down Makoto. It's not too late. Ren should be home late tonight meaning I should have time to buy some chocolate. And to think this is all after I promised to do something special this year too...'_  
  
Makoto could not deny the slight shame building in her chest at that realization. Earlier on in the year swearing to herself she'd do something special for this year's Valentine's Day. Yet she had totally forgotten... With a sigh the woman decided it was best to wrap things up and head out ASAP to check for any stores with chocolate.  
  
An hour or so later would leave the brunette in disbelief. As all the stores she ran to after work were sold out. Cursing herself for last minute shopping for an item that clearly would not be available on this day. Makoto unable to shake the guilt while walking towards the apartment Ren and she called home.   
  
 _'Ren would understand me forgetting right? He's understanding... But...'_ Biting her lower lip Makoto pondered if she had enough time to make something instead. She had the ingredients to make some basic chocolate after all. At least she thought she might... Only one way to find out.  
  
Upon entering her home the young woman would realize this was not a possibility... Along with growing VERY confused at what she saw in the entrance hall.  
  
"What... is this...?" Makoto questioned at the sight before her. For on the ground was a trail of what appeared to be rose petals. This being one of the last things the officer expected to walk into. Just what was this about...?   
  
Caution at the forefront, Makoto moved in. Prepped for anything that could occur whether it be intruder or... Ren preparing a candlelit dinner?  
  
"Ren...?" Makoto couldn't help but question while standing there. Garnering the attention of the man who quickly turned and smiled. Her fiance wasting not a single moment in rushing over to his love and pressing a soft kiss against her forehead; the suddenness of it making Makoto blush.  
  
"There you are. Was about to call and see if you were on your way. How was work?" Ren asked before taking Makoto's bag. Always one to help her unwind even in such small ways like this. Makoto unsure how to react at first upon seeing the dinner and rose petals around the table.  
  
This was totally a Ren thing to do. Clearly HE hadn't forgotten Valentine's Day which only made Makoto feel worse. Of COURSE her fiance would do something like this. Always the type of man to want and show how much he loved his fiance no matter what. Going above and beyond what was necessary; at points making the woman turn several different shades of red. Rose petals through the house being just the kind of extra he'd go for certain. Makoto ignoring her desire to clean them all up and instead focus on answering him.  
  
"I-it was fine. Finally caught up to all the paperwork, so that isn't going to be a problem any further." Makoto stated in a somewhat nervous manner. "So what's with all this?" She asked even though she knew what he'd say.  
  
With a chuckle Ren decided to answer her question. "Just a special dinner for my beloved. Made your favorites. There's no better way to spend Valentine's Day, wouldn't you say? And with the added bonus of not having to deal with crowds. Multiple wins if I do say so myself~"  
  
She expected that... and it only made her panic worsen... How was she to approach this? How the hell could she confess about forgetting Valentine's Day now after seeing all THIS?! Already trying to formulate some kind of means of stating this without making Ren feel bad. Only to hear Ren chuckle in the midst of Makoto hanging up her coat. Upon turning she was greeted to the man holding something unexpected.   
  
A box of chocolate. Similar to the one Makoto bought him all those years ago. The young woman unconsciously biting her lower lip at the sight of such a box being held out to her. Had... Had he really gone out of his way to do this as well?! To buy her chocolates when she had forgotten herself?! The shame of it all growing more so than Makoto could admit.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day my Queen~" Ren said with that same sensual tone that put shivers down her spine. Makoto unconsciously taking the candy into her hands before shaking her head. She should be thanking him but-  
  
"R-Ren... I'm sorry but I can't accept this. I completely forgot about Valentine's Day..." Makoto admitted. Knowing she simply couldn't hide this fact any longer. "Please forgive me i-it's just work has been so rough and... I'm sorry..." Makoto apologized before handing the box back to Ren. Expecting him to say something about all this... only for the man to gasp.  
  
"Makoto! You shouldn't have." Ren stated before taking the box in hand and sounding... shocked?   
  
"H-huh...?"  
  
"To think you'd get me some chocolates even through all that work. You are truly phenomenal my love~" Ren cooed with delight. Leaving Makoto VERY confused on what was going on here. Why was he acting like she had gotten these chocolates for-  
  
As if a record scratch echoed in her mind Makoto stopped in place. It couldn't be. There was no possible way that Ren was this forward thinking. "W-what are you talking about Ren? You got these chocolates for me ri-"  
  
"Hm? For you? But Makoto you just handed me a box of chocolate on Valentine's Day. Is that not the norm?" Again Ren's words left Makoto dumbfounded. There was NO WAY he was doing this! Was he REALLY trying to make it seem like she was giving him chocolate?! This... This was unheard of!   
  
She had to be mishearing all this. There was actually no way that Ren was trying to make this work. Makoto wasn't stupid and could see through his ploy. Yet the man just continued to play it coy as he opened the box and took out a piece. Before Makoto could speak her mind, the man popped the chocolate between her lips. Makoto confused as all hell before feeling his lips against her own; Ren kissing her before taking a bite out of the chocolate himself. Leaving half in Makoto's lips while the man gave a knowing smirk.  
  
Her flushed face was enough to show she was perplexed as all hell. Having no clue what just happened... Only for Ren to speak again with that same smirk. "I'm truly honored my Queen. Thank you for showing your love to me, even through all your overworking and likely forgetting nature due to such work~"  
  
There it was. Ren's master plan. He KNEW she'd forget! And he knew she'd feel guilty about it too! How was it possible for one man to think so far ahead and make it seem like she had given him chocolate even after forgetting?! Makoto wanted nothing more than to keep arguing that she had failed in this regard... but one look in Ren's eyes showed he was going to keep up this charade.  
  
"Honestly... You're too much..." Makoto said after eating the piece of chocolate left in her mouth. Savoring how good it was and how loved she felt. This man was truly too much to handle. Ren all the while smiling before pulling her into a soft kiss which Makoto returned. The two pulling away with pure smiles on their faces. "Happy Valentine's day. I'm sorry I forgot..."  
  
"What do you mean? I've gotten chocolates from you after all didn't I?"  
  
"I... you...! Ugh... You're incorrigible..."  
  
"It's why you love me so. Now shall we eat?"   
  
Makoto couldn't deny the truth of his statement. Soon enough she found herself sitting at the table as the two ate their dinner and chatted away. Ren discussing how long it took to set all this up with a joking tone of voice which made his fiance roll her eyes. Makoto and Ren falling into their usually flirting banter as per the norm; Makoto also a bit lost in thought throughout the dinner at times.  
  
As tricky as he could be, she loved it when Ren surprised her so. This time being an extra dose of crazy. Damn his forward thinking and thoughtfulness! She simply had to make it up to him somehow. But how? He already made dinner so that was out. Just what could she...?   
  
That was when it hit her. Something she knew Ren would love. Something she deemed... "scandalous." But could she do it? Makoto able to feel her cheeks heat up at the prospect. Barely saying a word during these zone outs as they ate aside from complimenting him on the meal and the occasional flirt between the two.   
  
"You okay sweetheart?" He asked upon noticing Makoto's cheeks beginning to darken. Able to tell something was on her mind that was affecting her quite a bit. Before Ren could react, Makoto made her move. The brunette standing up and walking over to him as their dinner was finished. Calm as can be before moving close and whispering something in his ear. Words that made Ren's face erupt into pure crimson. His eyes darting over to Makoto as she stepped away with a similar blush. "W-wha...?"  
  
"I believe you deserve a "reward" for being so wonderful," Makoto stated with that same sensual tone she used before they would have some fun. Quick to move away from the dining table and head towards the hallway. Ren's eyes trained on her as the woman began to unbutton her shirt ever so slow. "So... shall we have some fun...?" She asked of him with that same tone before heading deeper down the hallway. Ren watching slackjawed... before seeing Makoto's shirt fly back and hit the floor. He was after her but a moment later.  
  
The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. Massages, baths, and a night that left both of them tired as could be. The duo laying in each other's arms underneath the sheets; clothes all but tossed around the apartment by this point. Makoto all the while smiling in her groggy state before nuzzling into Ren's arms once more.  
  
Just another Valentine's Day she'd never forget. Nor would Ren with how last night went for sure~

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah two stories in less than a day. Honestly this took way too much mental power than it should have, AND it's two days late but here you go. A Shumako Valentine's story.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this random silly idea. Thanks for you time and have a good day.


End file.
